elysium_aefandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Wallace
Riley Wallace is the main protagonist of the Omni Infinity fanfic, as well as one of the strongest warrior/hunters that the Omni has ever made out of. Characteristics *'Name': Riley Wallace *'Nicknames': #1 Loser, Ego Boy, Greener, Green Ranger *'Race and Nationality': White/American *'Timeline': 2019 *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Video games, rock techno and boy band music (Justin Timberlake, Nickleback, and Imagine Dragons are his favorites), smoothies, boarding, biking, swimming, running track, survival shooting games (knowledge in both come handy), *'Dislikes': Peacocks and Clowns (both worse fears), letting everyone down, those he cares about dying, being called a Daylight Lantern (meaning he’s usesless), sadistic bullies, Shiro (Team Beta leader), bullied or those being bullied, avacados (states they have no taste), spiders and snakes *'Family': Charles and Samathan Wallace (parents), Gwen Wallace (cousin) Appearance Casual Ranger Armor Ranger Jaeger Background Riley Wallace was an only child to Charles and Samantha Wallace. Growing up in his home town of Woodbell, North Carolina, his school life was difficult as was his life at home. Mother always working along with the father working as well, he grew up pretty lonely. Though his cousin, Gwen, was slightly in the same boat as her parents always pushed her to be the best; well her mother did with little to no emotion but her father was always supportive, giving Riley a good relationship with his uncle Jeff. Though as a young boy, he was rather daring and jumping into crazy stunt situations like jumping from the high end of stairs to the second level down, always either landing on his feet or his butt. Though despite his daredevil tendency, he was rather unpopulated to his classmates and often bullied by two boys named Kash and TJ. Though his cousin, Gwen always helped get him through, even as they got through to highschool. At the age of 16, during his and his cousin’s sophomore year, things would change incredibly for them all. On a bus trip back from Virginia, his cousin mentioned she was going to New York as she had been accepted early to NYU. This had Riley rather upset as he thought she promised they’d go to a college in West Virginia together. She mentioned that it was a childish promise and that they had to grow up. Things changed and that life wasn’t fair, was what she told him. Though she had no idea how true that was. At that moment, the bus driver had lost consciousness due to him drinking in secret, losing control of the bus as it careened to the side of the bridge they were on, and sent falling down as they all crashed to their deaths. But it wasn’t the end. Riley bolted up, fully awake, as he and Gwen were alive, along with other classmates of theirs, including their teachers. But there were others as well, from different cultures wearing old and unusual clothing that seemed out of date, as well as not being able to speak English. Regaining his footing, Riley managed to look around to see they were in some kind of flying cage ship or something, and looked out to see they were being taken to a large and rather futuristic facility of sorts along with other cages. Riley and the others were then pushed out into a stadium-sized hallway, and forced to keep going by the machines. As they stumbled, they are suddenly hosed down by hose-like sprinklers aiming at them, causing them to run. However, what they were being sprayed on was a dissolving fluid that dissolved their clothing, but left their bodies unharmed. They were then forced into an area with water rising around them later, and pushed towards a drainage system, as they were emptied into a white room. Regaining consciousness yet again, a very nude Riley stands up again with a very nude Gwen, as well as others, confused around the place. But in the center was a strange black ball of sorts. Even those that were unfamiliar were in a similar state of undress, but this time, all spoke English and understood one another. It was then that Riley had asked what happened to them before all this. One fellow, John Carter, replied he was driving a motorcycle and got sandwiched by two trucks, a girl Jhu-Li was killed in a raid in her home in China. It was then that Gwen had deduced that all those in the room were either dead or about to die. Suddenly, the ball started playing a Japanese exercise song, and told them to hunt down an alien, to which it opens compartments out of the floor, supplying them all with weapons equipment, and to each person a skin suit specifically tailored to the one that was supposed to wear them. Riley immediately puts his on as he saw one person in the room who was dressed in a suit with more features added to it, and suddenly everyone is teleported, still with no clothes or with any clue as to what was going on… except for Gwen, John, Jhu-Li, Shanti, Jamie Rodriguez, and a few more who had put on their suits. The area was almost a wasteland ruin of a city to where they hunt the alien down. After four of them, who were still nude but found rags to wear, and armed, managed to hunt and kill a small version of the creature shown on screen. Though a swarm of them appear, overpowering them as they kill the four, beating them and tearing them apart. One of the girls, named Hua Xiu, manages to use martial art skills to beat most of the smaller ones back, but a bigger one, possibly a guardian, manages to hurt her causing the smaller ones to swarm her and begin raping her. However, Riley manages to lure them all away, by shooting at the bigger one, causing them all to lose interest in the traumatized and raped Xiu as they chase after him to keep both his cousin and Jhu-Li safe. Though through this he learns the suit he was wearing could make him do incredible feats; running faster, jumping higher as well as surviving the fall as well as managing to take the beatings the bigger alien gives him when it corners him. Luckily for Riley, John manages to arrive and save him, though getting shredded in the process. Seeing this, Riley gathers all his strength, activating the suit’s PUMP mode, to beat the living daylights out of the bigger alien, and smashing all the smaller ones with ease. After beating the bigger one senseless, a second bigger one appears and almost takes his head off, but the armored one from the white room, Gale, who was using stealth technology, ran in and decapitated the second one, killing it in an instant. Stunned to say the least on it, Gale told Riley to kill the other one, in hopes of ending the mission and earning points. After a whole speech given to him by Gale about Hunt and be Hunted, Kill or be Killed, Riley stomps on the alien’s head, smashing it into paste, thus ending the mission and bringing back all who survived back into the White Room. Once back, Riley sees that not only he and Gale were returned, but also Gwen, Jhu-Li, Xiu, Jaimie, Shanti, and a fully recovered John had been the only ones to survive the mission. It was then that Gwen, Riley and the others demanded from Gale explanations. Gale explained that somehow they had all been transported from their world to this one, and the idea was to complete missions that were assigned by the ball called the Omni. Others had come before them, all much like them: people from different places, countries but all from different eras and times, but all had one thing in common. They had all been brought there either dying in some kind of incident or massive accident. He explained that he was part of a Paladin massacre raiding a village in England in 1205 AD, stunning them all. Riley then asked how they were alive, to which Gale had told them that someone who was of their timeline theorized that a person dying was like a program getting deleted; they wound up in a recycle bin and were given the option to being restored or getting emptied. Then Gwen replied on when they would return back to their home, to which Gale replied they couldn’t. as long as they were in the game, the home outside the Facility to which the Omni was housed was their home, of which he had made residence in a building he had used technology and scrap to build and offered them a place to stay. Distraught on all this, they were all reluctant on doing so, but Gale told them that if they could earn 100 points, they had an option of going back to the time they were from with their memories erased of the whole thing, rending them in effect free of the Omni. With that said and a goal in place, Riley and the others make their way out of the White Room, and to Gale’s makeshift neighborhood of scrap and metal. With time and missions, Riley becomes an effective warrior to the missions, and becomes something of a hero, not to mention a leader among the growing group known as Team Alpha. Personality Initially at the beginning, Riley was cocky, childish and arrogant, as well as an attention-seeking behavior. It often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he is rather heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. As time goes on, Riley has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He becomes more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Gale, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgix). Cube has praised Riley's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Riley fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when John willingly activates his Advanced Armor’s Berserker Mode to succeed where Riley had failed and stop Aggrixor, Riley was set on killing John, even fighting Gwen when she refused to help him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy every last Bug if the Queen didn’t vacate the area. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Riley is actually very cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting to the Omni suit and the weapons and even when he doesn’t have his full suit if he’s not provided the right weapon or equipment, he needs to complete the mission. Even after Gwen and John die during the fight against the Buddha aliens, he finds it in himself to overcome his fears and make Gwen's mission a reality (To keep all of the players/warriors alive through the missions). He even manages to bring them both back as a result. As the missions go on, he is regarded as a "hero" and "leader" by the old and new members in the Alpha Team. Originally, he fights so hard, just to survive. This is when he feels truly alive. Later he thinks of Jhu-Yan during battle, determined to make it out of the missions again and again to see her or to make sure she stays alive. Shiro mentioned once that no one should be able to do what Riley does, and doesn’t understand how Riley can be so strong. His strength and personality afterwards mostly resulted from being with Jhu-Yan. Sometimes he is seen leading people, or going with someone. Other times he goes off on his own. As stated by those who see him, Riley has an amazing ability, the ability to survive as he commonly finds a way out of situations many would consider impossible to escape alive, let alone unharmed. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Human Physical Condition': During sports like swimming and biking, Riley’s physically fit to be an athlete. He also maintains his physical fitness with jogs while in the strange world before missions. *'Speed and Agility': Riley seems to be more agile than most of the players, with several complimenting him on his speed when wearing his suit and armor. He manages to keep up with, evade and even fight against others who can use their speed to completely destroy a suited and skilled team. One such opponent's motion is said to defy logic, and the fact that Riley can stand his ground and overpower this target without even getting so much as a scratch shows testament to his remarkable speed and skill. During the fight, Riley's figure appears as nothing more than a blur to untrained eyes as he maneuvers with incredible speed and attacks with his sword effortlessly. Skills *'Hand-to-hand Combat': Riley has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by his cousin, Gwen, who is a black belt. During the missions, he has proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well as armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from blasters of other opponents. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. *'Intelligence': it’s evident that he’s smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. It’s stated by Gwen that he really isn’t working up to his potential in school. *'Good Memory': Riley has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remember and writing down rune-like symbols. *'Survival Skills': Going camping has taught him a thing or two about survival. As stated by those who see him, Riley has an amazing ability, the ability to survive as he commonly finds a way out of situations many would consider impossible to escape alive, let alone unharmed. Equipment *'Omni Suit (Skin, Light Armor, Jaeger Suit) – Ranger Class' *'X-Gun (2)' *'X-Rifle (1)' *'Y-Shotgun' *'Omni-Sword' *'Omni-Mace' *'Jaeger Suit – Ranger Model' **'Light Arm-Mounted Gun' **'Shoulder-Mounted Grenade Assault Launcher' *'Uni-Motor Bike' Relationships Riley's Relationships Gallery Riley Wallace, Skin suit and Ranger Armor.JPG|Skin Suit and Ranger Armor Riley Wallace, Former Casual and Anatomy SFW.jpg|Present Casual and Anatomy Riley Wallace, Casual and Swimsuit.JPG|Armor Casual and Swimsuit Riley Wallace Jaeger Suit.JPG|Jaeger Suit - Ranger Class Riley Wallace the Green Ranger Hunter profile1.jpg|Riley Wallace, the Green Ranger OI - Riley Level Up chart.jpg|Riley Level UP OI Casuals 1st Batch.jpg|OI Casuals - Riley, Jhu Yan, Gwen, and John Voice Actor Micah Solusod Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:2019 Category:Humans Category:Alpha Team Category:Rangers Category:Omni Alpha Base